Just U
by mindonly
Summary: Karena dimanapun dirimu pergi, radarku selalu menemukanmu. [CHANBAEK/GS!]
1. Chapter 1

Siapa yang tak asing dengan istilah _reuni_? Kegiatan yang biasanya diselengggarakan setelah lulus dari sebuah jenjang pendidikan, ajang untuk menunjukan kesuksesan masing-masing, ada juga untuk temu kangen bersama teman-teman seperjuangan dahulu.

Tentu saja hal ini dirasakan oleh banyak orang yang ingin bertemu segera dengan teman-teman dahulu. Ingin melihat kesuksesan mereka sekarang.

Tak luput pula sebagai ajang bertemu seseorang yang pernah singgah dipikiran setiap individu.

Hal ini dirasakan oleh pemuda tampan dengan senyum menawan dan tinggi yang proposional. Bak model papan atas, dia datang ke acara reuni SMA dengan mengenakan _Formal Suits_ yang bisa membuat setiap kaum hawa memekik layaknya seorang _fangirl._ Dia sedang berkeliling mencari teman sekelasnya dahuluㅡbisa dibilang teman senasibㅡ sampai Ia menemukan,

"Yo, Oh Sehun?" panggil pemuda tersebut. Yang terpanggil menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum lalu melakukan adegan _toss_ _ala-ala_ mereka waktu jaman sekolah.

"Park Chanyeol? Lihat kau seperti model _fashion show_ saja." Puji Sehun kepada Chanyeolㅡpemuda bak model itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Jadi siapa perempuanmu sekarang?", Chanyeol bertanya kepada Sehun sambil mengajak pemuda itu berjalan-jalan.

"Oh dia perempuan yang manis, _perfect attitude,_ cantik. Dia berasal dari Beijing." sahut Sehun sambil mengambilkan minuman yang tersedia di meja tempat reuni tersebut.

" _Great shot, man!_ Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat wanita China?" Chanyeol terkagum atas deskripsi Sehun tersebut.

"Takdir. Karena takdir." Chanyeol menatap Sehun sebentar, lalu mendengus pelan.

Saat mereka sedang bercengkrama tentang kehidupan masing-masing, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan dengan _black-mini dress_ ditambah dengan ukiran rambut yang cantik, tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Chanyeol. Perempuan itu sedang menyambut teman-temannya juga saat sekolah dahulu.

"Chanyeol, apa kau masih inginkan dia?" tanya Sehun. Merasa jawaban tak kunjung muncul, Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatap seorang perempuan disana.

"Ya. Dan selamanya begitu."

 _dan Sehun tau apa yang harus dia lakukan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dia disana.

Berjalan dengan anggun bagaikan dewi bulan.

Menyambut hangat sapaan rindu teman-temannya dahulu.

"Astaga, Baek. Kamu semakin cantik saja." puji temannya dan yang lain menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda setuju akan pernyataan tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Saat dia berjalan ke arah lain, seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai." sapa pemuda tersebut

Baekhyun tercengang , "Hai, Chanyeol. Apa kabar?" sapanya hangat kepada Chanyeol.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menjawab, sekumpulan _fans_ nya sewaktu dulu menyampari dirinya dan memaksa dirinya untuk menyapa mereka. Walau tak ikhlas.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi darisana.

"Byun Baekhyun." panggil seseorang

Perempuan itu menoleh dan membolakan matanya,

"WHATSUP, DEAN!" serunya lantang dan berjalan menemui sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

dan berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol panik.

Kemana perempuan itu?

Dia berjalan kesana-kemari untuk mencari Baekhyun, tapi tak kunjung menemukan perempuan itu.

"Mencari Baekhyun?" tebak Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat sahabatnya panik seperti mencari sesuatu.

Chanyeol menatapnya,

"Dia disana. Bersama sahabat laki-lakinya."

.

.

.

"Kau semakin tinggi saja." Baekhyun berkata kepada temannya itu.

"Kau saja yang pendek." ledek Deanㅡsahabat Baekhyun tersebut.

Dean melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya,

"Oh _no, my boo will be mad at me. I'm late,_ Baek. _Contact me if you need friend, ok? Bye._ " Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kepadanya.

" _Take care, Dean!_ "

Baekhyun kembali menatap sekelilingnya lalu terkejut melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

" _You're here. Thanks, God._ " Baekhyun bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan kamu, Baek. Tolong jangan hilang begitu saja. Aku bahkan belum sempat berbicara kepadamu!" protes Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah. Katakan." Baekhyun siap mendengarkan apa yang akan Chanyeol ceritakan kepadanya.

"Berkencanlah denganku."

Baekhyun _speechless_

"Sudah sejak itu aku menanti ini."

Baekhyun merasa kosong

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, berkencanlah denganku."

Baekhyun merasa _tertembak._

" _Sure, I love you too._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

jangan salahin aku yang cuma gaada kerjaan terus nonton fancam CB di MAMA 2016 dan terciptalah ide basi ini.

C U


	2. Chapter 2

Pernah gak sih lo itu suka sama kakak kelas di sekolah lo?

Pernah dong, pasti.

Sering banget ditemuin kisah kakel sama adek kelas.

Ya, mungkin gue salah satunya

ㅡ

"Kak, tanda tangan dong, please?" Gue melas sama kakak OSIS buat minta TTD dia. Kalo gak buat tugas sih ya, mager banget gue.

"komisi?" Dih? kakel kok gini.

"Masa pakai komisi sih, kak? TTD aja tugas nih. Dari OSIS juga, lho!" gue buru-buru soalnya masih banyak kakak OSIS di sekolah gue.

"Ya gimana ya, gue sih kurang yakin kalo gak ada komisi." nih kakak kelas banyak mau. Sebel.

"Roti satu. Deal? TTD tapi."

"Masa roti?" duh! pusing dah gue.

Nih kakak kelas emang begini atau cuma isengin adik kelas baru? Hah! nyebelin.

Gue liat name pin dia.

 _Park Chanyeol_

Oh jadi namanya kak Chanyeol.

"Ya udah lah kak, gak usah. Masih banyak kakak kelas lain, gak perlu lo doang. Duh kenapa gak dari tadi sih gue begini? Bodoh banget." gue getok pelan kepala gue, lalu pergi tinggalin kak Chanyeol.

Eh!

Kertas gue diambil sama kak Chanyeol! Bikin kaget aja tuh, cowok!

"Gitu aja baper lo, dik. Nih gue kasih! Gratis! Tapi pulang, lo sama gue ya, Baekhyun."

Sial. Dia ngedipin gue.

By the way, kok dia tau nama gue?

Oh iya, kan gue pakai name tag. Ah, lupa.

"Biarin, ah. Palingan iseng doang." terus gue pergi deh cari kakak kelas lain.

ㅡ

Beneran!

Gue baru mau telpon mama gue buat jemput terus ada kak Chanyeol di depan ruangan gue,

"Kuy! Jadi kan?" tanya kak Chanyeol

gue kira dia boong.

"Bentar kak. Gue info orang rumah dulu."

"Siap!"

Gue masukin hp, terus ajak kak Chanyeol buat balik,

"Dah, kak!"

Kak Chanyeol nengok ke gue, dia senyum ganteng gitu. Ah lemah gue.

"Yaudah, ayok ke parkiran."

Gue sama kak Chanyeol langsung ke tempat parkir motor, cari motor punya Kak Chanyeol.

Gede pisan.

"Baek, naik lah!"

Lah? daritadi gue bengong ternyata. Langsung aja gue naik dan dia nanyain alamat gue, yaudah gue dianterin ke rumah sama Kak Chanyeol.

ㅡ

Sudah hampir enam bulan gue sekolah di sekolah baru ini. Ya, sama aja kayak sekolah dulu.

Teman baru. Suasana baru. Dan juga,

Perasaan baru.

Ya gue gak tau sih perasaan ini buat siapa. Tapi gue mikir ini kayaknya buat Kak Chanyeol.

Gak mau berharap juga sih. Secara Kak Chanyeol itu anak _famous_. Fansnya udah kayak artis.

Mantannya juga lebih cakep dari pada gue.

Gue sih sadar aja ah, gak mau ngarep.

Kak Chanyeol juga baik sih sama gue, jadi gue ngartiin perlakuan dia ke gue itu, dia juga suka sama gue.

 _Impossible_ banget sih.

Kita masih sering jalan bareng, gak sering juga sih. Pokoknya masih ada komunikasi lah.

Sampe waktu itu,

"Baek, mau tau gak?" Temen gue, Kyungsoo nanya gue.

"Gak. Apaan?" gue jawab sambil baca novel.

"Di cariin kak Chanyeol tuh di depan kelas."

Ha? Serius?!

"Buru gih, kesian udah nungguin."

Gue buru-buru nyamperin kak Chanyeol. Bener aja.

Buat apaan?

"Malem nanti ada acara?" tanya kak Chanyeol. Gue geleng aja. Ya emang gue bukan anak acara.

"Gue jemput ya ke rumah. Temenin gue ke taman deket jalan itu." Kak Chanyeol bilang gitu. Nih orang gatau apa banyak siswi yang liatin dia sama gue. Gue kan takut kalo di serbu rame-rame.

Gue ngangguk aja. biar kelar.

ㅡ

Jadi?

"Gue mau kasih ini buat inceran gue." dia nunjukin boneka beruang sama kalung di boneka itu. lucu sih.

Coba buat gue.

"Emang lo suka sama kakak kelas berapa, kak?" kepo gue.

"Kepo banget sih lo, Baek." kata kak Chanyeol.

Perasaan gue baru bilang kalo gue kepo.

Heran.

"Besok gue kasih ke dia. Lo harus bantuin gue!"

Lah kenapa mesti gue?

"Gak terima penolakan!"

nih orang dukun apa ya? bisa aja baca pikiran gue.

ㅡ

"GUYS, KAK CHANYEOL MAU NEMBAK SESEORANG DI LAPANGAN! BURUAN!!" teriak temen kelas gue, biasa. Fans kak Chanyeol.

"Ikut, Baek?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ya udah, kuy!"

Gue sama teman-teman yang lain langsung ke lapangan.

Rame banget! Ada kak Chanyeol di tengah.

Kak Chanyeol liat gue, tiba-tiba dia jalan ke gue terus tarik gue ke lapangan.

"Lama banget sih lo? inget kan harus bantuin gue." kak Chanyeol ngambek ke gue.

"Ya kan gue gak tau, kak." kata gue jujur.

Mana ceweknya?

"Mana calon lu, kak?" gue bingung, udah rame gini. Pasti calon nya salah satu dari semua orang disini.

"Udah ada kok dia." kak Chanyeol senyum gak jelas. sambil lirik kanan- kiri.

"Mana sih?" gue makin penasaran.

Kak Chanyeol tiba-tiba ambil boneka yang dia beli waktu itu, terus berlutut di depan gue.

"Gue tau ini hal berlebihan menurut lo. Tapi, gue gak tau cara gimana lagi supaya bikin ini berkesan buat lo. Jadi? mau kan jadi cewek gue, Baek?"

Gue. Speechless.

Yang bener aja?!

"Kak?" gue sadarin kak Chanyeol.

"Jadi, Baek? Ya atau Tidak?"

pilihan dikasih sama Kak Chanyeol. Mati gue.

"Gak. Tau, kak." gue jawab aja dengan muka polos gue.

Gue liat dia kecewa gitu. Dan gue jadi kasihan sama dia.

"Gue gak tau kak. Gue juga rasa nyaman sama lo. Gue selalu bayangin lo. Tapi gue gak mau ngarep, saingan gue aja udah berat banget. Gak mungkin gue bisa dapetin lo."

Kak Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan pegang tangan gue.

"Apa yang lo takutin itu gak terbukti. Cinta gak akan milih siapa dan dimana Ia akan singgah. Jadi, Baek? Mau jadi pacar gue?"

"YA MAU LAH, KAK!" teriak gue penuh haru.

"Daritadi napa sih, Baek. Panas nih."

"Maaf ya kak, pemanasan jadi calon pacar gue kan begitu. Hehe."

"Bisa aja nih, anak." kata kak Chanyeol sambil cubit idung gue.

Gue ngerasa jadi cewek paling bahagia saat itu.

...

3.17.2017

Yak. selamat sudah baca khayalan gue yang gak jelas.

Salam,

mindonly.

No Hate


End file.
